<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's My Job To Stand For Them by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655903">It's My Job To Stand For Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar Room Brawl, Fist Fights, Flash Fiction, Gen, Justice, Racism, racism towards nonhumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bultar might be banned from 79's after this, but her men and her friends are worth it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's My Job To Stand For Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-indulgence time™</p><p>77. "You shouldn't have said that."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bultar was very aware of the world around her. She was a human woman who grew up on Coruscant with a Human as her first master. Whose best friend was Kel Dor.</p><p>And Coruscant had over a trillion people on it with over fifty percent of that population being Human.</p><p>Bultar Swan was human, but she had grown up with nonhumans within her dorm group in the Crèche. She hadn’t cared then, and she still didn’t. Human, Kel Dor, Trandoshan, Zabrak... it didn’t matter to her.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>“General, ignore him, <em>please,” </em>Banks’ voice was low, hand on her shoulder tight as he kept her from moving. </p><p>79′s was a <em>nice </em>cantina. It had been for as long as Bultar could remember, and it became better once it started catering to the Clones. But there were still <em>assholes</em> on Coruscant.</p><p>A human man, making snide comments about Clones. Making snide comments about Twi’lek. About Zabrak, Togruta, Shistavanens, Mon Cala, Nautolans, Trandoshans, Kel Dor. Even other Humans.</p><p>Bultar Swan was a human woman who grew up on a planet that was dominated by humans, who grew up with three people who were practically her siblings who <em>weren’t</em> human. Who had close to a hundred other little foundling-siblings through Master Plo Koon who weren’t human.</p><p> And Banks’ grip wasn’t tight enough as she pulled out of the Clone’s grip and crossed the floor to the man. Narrowed obsidian eyes followed her as she passed the Shistavanen, paired with the slightly glowing eyes of a Zabrak and the sharp golden eyes of a Trandoshan, and the many eyes that were set on identical faces.</p><p>She didn’t let that stop her.</p><p>“—Filthy, I tell you. Shistavanens are just a step from animals,” the man was saying as she approached. “And those <em>flesh droids!</em> Waste of resource if I say so—” </p><p>She reached over and tapped the man on the shoulder.</p><p>He turned and she smiled at him. <b>“You shouldn’t have said that.”</b></p><p>The man just blinked before her fist found its place in his face. The man stumbled back, holding his nose as his eyes widened before hardened in anger.</p><p>“You <em>bitch—” </em>he started, lunging at her, but she hadn’t spent nearly twenty years wrestling with a Zabrak and a Trandoshan to be easily bested by a human man. She ducked under the lunge, grabbing his arm and flipping him over.</p><p>He landed with a groan and she stood, cracking her neck. “Racism isn’t appreciated on Coruscant,” she spat and the cantina erupted into roars and cheers from the multitudes of Clones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>